Socks and Soul Chocolat
by AdorableCeline
Summary: Socks and Soul met one night and fell in love with each other. Socks wants to make Soul his lover but Gaterbelt said that he can't fall in love with Soul because of his blood but Socks refuses to listen to reason. So with the help from his friends Socks will do anything he can to have Soul as his angel mate even if it costs his life to protect the one he love the most
1. The Prologue

Chapter 1: The Prologue

Socks is on the roof with his brother Boxer and his two friends Stocking and Panty. They're looking for cute boys or girls through a telescope

Gaterbelt had sent them to look for ghost but all they found was people walking around, doing their business. Socks sigh finding not one single person for his taste "say Socks that chick look hot right" Boxer said

"Unless you want a girlfriend with breast transplant" Socks said. Boxer roll his eyes "then what about her" "sure she look pretty…pretty enough to be a skank" "okay her then" "a hooker from a street you can do better Boxer" "then her over there" "please like I would ever had a wannabe slut as my lover" Boxer snarled before he yelled "goddamnit what's wrong with you Socks? Everytime we go out to find some cute girls you always tend to give stupid remarks" Boxer said

Stocking roll her eyes "because you gigolo Socks got some taste and you don't same goes to Panty" Panty glare at Stocking "well then you and Socks are crazy" Stocking sigh before looking behind her "sorry you have to see this sweeties" two teens who are twins look at Stocking. A boy with brown spiky hair, three whiskers on his cheeks and blue eyes wearing blackish-grey biker vest, beige pants, white scarf and brown boots while a girl with long brown/black hair is put up in a high-bun, three whiskers on her cheeks and blue eyes with bright red eyeshadow wearing white kimono and black boots

The boy smiled at Stocking "it's okay Stocking and thanks again for taking us it's really fun right Kimono" the girl name Kimono nod her head "yes it's really fun Scarf" Scarf smiled at his twin sister

Let me give you a detail about Scarf and Kimono. These twins are ghosts that turn into nine-tail foxes called Fox Twins. They were killed by a pack of fox when they were kids and the angels are the only one who know their secret

Stocking giggled "no problem sweeties" "hey guys look over there" everybody look at where is Panty pointing to see a man walking down the street "really Panty? Another guy to fuck with?" Stocking asked. Panty shook her head "no not that guy this one" everybody look down to see a suspicious man wearing a black cloak holding a bag

Socks raise an eyebrow "what is he doing?" he said. Scarf and Kimono came close to the edge to see the man before they growled "what's wrong sweeties?" Stocking asked but the twins continued to growl. Kimono jump on the edge before she bark with her brother causing Panty and Boxer to calm them down

"Calm down you two" Boxer said "Stocking control them! They listen to you" Panty yelled but before Stocking say anything Scarf and Kimono took off, running down the building snarling at the guy. Socks eye widen before he scream "Scarf, Kimono stop" the twins ran at full speed causing the man to turn around

His eyes widen before he ran, still holding the bag "shit ghost twins on the loose lets go" the angels jump in See-Through before taking off, chasing the twins. The twins followed the man snarling at him in anger while the man ran faster tightening his grip on the bag. They chase the man for two hours until it came to a stop

The man turn around glaring at the twins in disgust. Panty stop the car before she yelled "the hell wrong with you? You almost killed the guy" "this guy is a ghost" Scarf snarled "wait what? How?" Socks asked. Kimono growled "easy he was being suspicious and wearing a cloak" "not only that but that bag he's holding have a person inside" Scarf snarled

The man laugh insanely before he spoke **"you're right my little fox I am a ghost" **he took off his cloak revealing his true form. He have long red hair, green body with black armor, yellow slit eyes, sharp teeth and long spiky tail. The ghost chuckled **"I'm surprise that two ghost dogs sniff me out" **"shut the hell up Iron Soldier" Kimono growled **"tsk tsk little fox control your temper"** Iron Soldier said

The twins and angels glared at the ghost in anger. Socks whistled at the twins making them look at him "Scarf, Kimono kill this fucker" the twins smirked before they start changing in size. They start to grow black fur, eyes turn yellow, hands and foots turning into paws, sharp teeth, pointed ears, and nine-tails growing from their tailbone and white mask appears on their face

Iron Soldier eyes widen like a size of dinner plates **"didn't know little foxes could grow so big" **he said "that not all you should be surprise at lets kick his ass" "right"

***FLY AWAY THEME SONG* O PITIFUL SHADOW LOST IN THE DARKNESS, O EVIL SPIRIT BORN THOSE DRIFTING BETWEEN HEAVEN AND EARTH**

**MAY THE THUNDEROUS POWER FROM THE GARMENTS OF THESE HOLY, DELICATE MAIDENS**

**STRIKE DOWN UPON YOU WITH GREAT VENGEANCE AND FURIOUS ANGER, SHATTERING YOUR LOATHSOME IMPURITY**

**AND RETURNING YOU FROM WHENCE YOU CAME **

**REPENT MOTHERFUCKER**

The angels' garments has turn into weapons as they get ready to fight Iron Soldier. The ghost laugh at the angels before smirking **"okay you fuckers let's dance"** he took out a long sword before he attacked

"Soul, Soul where are you?" Maka yelled in the cool night. Maka, Black*Star, Liz, Patti, Death the Kid and Tsubaki are looking for Soul after he mysteriously disappeared. They're losing all hope of finding Soul when Black*Star heard a sound "hey guys you hear that?" everybody listen until they too heard a sound "ow what the fuck" a girl voice shout

The kids looked up to see Panty fighting Iron Soldier "you're going down fuckface" she shouted shooting at him in anger. Kid raise an eyebrow "who is that?" "Panty" Kid look at Stocking who is running straight for them "stop playing around and kill this asshole so I can eat my chocolate" Stocking yelled holding two swords

"Oh shut up Stocking" Boxer yelled kicking Iron in the face before shooting at him. Liz gasp before someone yelled "everybody out of the way" Stocking came running at full speed "hey you the kid with white stripes in his hair give me a lift" Kid nod before he stand his ground

When she came close enough, Kid lift up his leg using it for her to stand on before propelling her in the air "thanks cutie" she shouted before attacking Iron with Socks. The kids watch in awe as the angels fight the ghost. Maka continued to watch until she saw the bag move "hey guys cut the bag" she yelled

Boxer turn his head around to Maka who was yelling at him "cut the bag" he look at the bag when its start to move "Socks cut the bag now" Socks nod launching himself towards Iron before he slice at the bag. The bag was ripped open to reveal Soul who scream in fear "holy shit" **"oh my god someone save him"** Scarf said

Socks did a flip in the air before diving down to Soul. When he came close enough, he grab him in bridal style "kill him now" Panty and Stocking attacked him before he start to explode **"FUCK ME" **Iron Soldier yelled before exploding "move out the way" Liz yelled as they ran away from getting hit

Socks landed on his feet still holding Soul who has his eyes close. He looked down in his arms to see if Soul is okay "hey you're okay?" he gasp when he saw Soul's red eyes "yeah I'm okay…thanks" Soul stuttered. Socks nod "good my names Socks" "I'm Soul" Soul smiled

They stare into each other eye before hearing someone clear their throat "well I think this called a celebration" Boxer smirk. Scarf and Kimono change back to normal before they chuckled while Socks roll his eyes "whatever" he put Soul down gently "so who are you guys?" Kid asked "I'm Stocking" "I'm Panty" "I'm Boxer" "Scarf, Kimono" "and I'm Socks we're angels sent from heaven to get rid of ghost for our punishment" Socks said "and these our ghost friends" Panty said

"Well I'm Maka" "Tsubaki" "Liz, Patti" "Death the Kid or Kid for short" "almighty Black*Star" "and I'm Soul" the angels and ghosts smiled "nice to meet you guys" "you too" Stocking sigh "okay lets go home I'm tired" they nod in agreement "come on guys lets go back to the hotel" "yeah" they said in agreement

As the kids walked away, Soul was grabbed by Socks "hey Soul" "yes Socks" he said. Socks smiled nervously "do you like to go out with me?" Soul blushed before he nod "sure tomorrow at 12 don't be late" he kiss Socks on the cheek before he ran after his friends. Socks blush smiling before he too walked away to catch up with his friends

LET THE ROMANCE BEGIN


	2. Excretion Without Honor and Humanity

**AC: hey everyone welcome back for more "Socks and Soul Chocolat" now here as our guest is the angels and their ghost friends also the Spartoi say hello everyone **

**All: hi guys**

**Dark AC: *smiled* now in this chapter the whole story plot lines are like the ones in PASWG English dub so AC went on justdubs to hear what they say but she change it a little to fit her story  
**

**AC: yeah so Socks Disclaimer please**

**Socks: *playing with Honekoneko* AdorableCeline do not own PASWG or Soul Eater if she does then I'll be able to lick sugar off of Soul's beautiful body *glance at Soul lustfully* which I would like very much**

**Soul: *blushes beet red* uh...AC start the story please**

**AC: *smell yaoi in the air before wiping my mouth from drooling* yeah okay *look at readers* so peeps lets**

**Dark AC: get this**

**AC&Dark AC: SEXY, FUNNY STORY STARTED BITCHES**

* * *

Chapter 2: Excretion Without Honor and Humanity  


** *_PASWG opening theme__ song__*_**

_Daten City, a town fling through a flesh hole between heaven and hell. With a piece of its humans and its habitat regularly threaten by foul, tempered, evil spirits. A pitted darkness lodge into the crack of trouble souls struck this town today unknownst its silent and deadly. However there are some who willed the life beyond all human understanding and descend their stool of righteousness to wrath vacate those shadows bounds of the bowels of hell. But who could've be given the juvie of eliminating this darkness. Are they minions of the god or servants of the devil?_

* * *

Chuck is bouncing around in front of the church saying 'chuck chuck' over and over again. Suddenly the clouds turn dark before lightning strike down on earth hitting Chuck who yelled in pain until he was burn. Garterbelt came out nowhere with a hammer before he hit Chuck who barf up a paper with "W.C." the alarm goes off around the church. In a messy room a mailman woke up panicking and wondering what's going on while Panty sits up with a weary look. Next to her room is in the same condition while a mailwoman is looking around in fear with Boxer look all grumpy. In a neat Gothic room, Stocking sits up looking tired for a minute before going back to sleep. In the next room Socks is gritting his teeth before pulling a pillow over his head. In the last room Scarf and Kimono yawn, look at the window before going back to sleep ignoring the alarm

In the citadel, Gaterbelt waited while Chuck bounce around before the angels and ghost came crashing down on the couch "having a good morning Boxer, Panty?" "that's your cue to leave sweet cheeks" Panty waved while Boxer winked at the lady "yeah see ya hot stuff" before they yawn tiredly while a logo of their name appeared "and how are you feeling this morning Socks, Stocking?" "fuck off don't talk to me until I have my goddamn sugar" Stocking fling her hair before took a bite out her cake while Socks suck on a lollipop "go to hell you motherfucker" a name logo appeared in front of them "what about you ghost twins?" "tired dude" Scarf yawn while Kimono glared "suck dick Afro Priest" a name logo appeared

The angels and ghost pay no attention as they doze off or drinking soda or looking around "heaven had bless us with another clue to take out some ghosts...listen up" Gaterbelt reach into his Afro before pulling out a paper from god "its said water closet that's mean bathroom" no one pay attention to Gaterbelt who pull down the rope and a white board appeared from the ground

"We have report of people suddenly and unexpectedly suck into their toilets almost their hole is eating them alive, taking a massive dump is one of the most vulnerable to pressure themselves in and someone or something could ruin this is terribly evil" Gaterbelt said "oooh this can be the work of ghost-a" he said to find himself being ignored "I like to wake up with someone beside me each morning" Panty said "you're sick in the head in your own way Panty" Socks said

Boxer shook his head "dude you should know it called hobby" "yeah well we stick sugar" Stocking said "Miss Stocking you gotta have the right proteins or bad stuff will happen to your body" Scarf said before he looked at the priest "is that right Gater?" Gaterbelt gritted his teeth before yelling "SHUT UP FIRST OF ALL HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW THE ANSWER FOR THAT AND SECONDLY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE FOREVER THE ONLY WAY FOR YOU POORLY EXCUSE FOR A ANGEL IS TO GET YOURSELF BACK INTO HEAVEN BY USING HEAVEN COINS FROM EVIL GHOSTS" he looked at the ghost twins "no offense" "none taken" they said unison before Gaterbelt show the case with only three heaven coins "SHOULD I REMIND YOU WE ARE NOT HERE TO COLLECT MEN OR SUGAR SO STOP ACTING LIKE SOME FAT ASS WHORES" he finish his speech as it went silent

Chuck looked around the room before he glance at Scarf and Kimono. He chuckled before he farted in their face making Scarf cover his nose in disgust and Kimono to frown "what the fuck Chuck that's nasty if you wanna fart do that shit over there" Scarf said. Kimono growled before she punch Chuck. Scarf kick him in the air before Kimono pass it back at him turning it into a volleyball. It went on for 15 seconds before the twins kicked Chuck towards Gaterbelt who dodge it both name logo appears on them

The silence was awkward until Panty broke it "fuck it lets do it" she said. The angels and ghosts appears wearing their clothes "hey guys" "yes Panty" they said in unison "lets rock and roll" Panty show the key before they jump in their car. They drove out from the ground and hits the streets as they cause mayhem "man I love how See-Through get us there in a fucking hurry" Panty said as they flew in the air before a name logo appeared on the car

* * *

"Oh thank you for fixing the pipe my dear" the lady said "you welcome ma'am its my pleasure I'm a plumber after all" the plumber said "are you sure you don't want to check anything else cause I have something right here that needs checking" she said seductively before a hummer crash into the plumber making fall onto the ground. Panty took off her panties turning it into a gun before pointing it at the dude "so you're the ghost huh? So you feel lucky do ya do ya?" "I don't think he feel lucky" Stocking said

Panty shoot two bullets at him but nothing happen "huh I guess you ain't the one" "ow that hurts" the plumber said "what did I do wrong?" he asked. Panty look at the dude "wow you're hot" "you know it sister" the lady said while Panty wipe a drool off her face "hey Boxer wanna have a foursome?" "hell yeah" Boxer said "Stocking hold these for us" Panty handed her panties to her sister while Boxer handed his boxers to his brother "hold these for me okay" Stocking took the panties while Socks took the boxers "gross" they said simultaneously

Socks give the boxers to Scarf who cringe a little before he walk away "where you going Mister Socks?" Kimono asked "on a date with Soul" Socks answered "oh yeah want me to take you there?" "yes please and thank you sweetie" he said "you're welcome" Kimono turn into her ghost form letting Socks get on her back before she look at her brother "Scarf I'm going to take Socks to his date see you at home okay" Kimono said "okay be careful" Scarf said before they took off

* * *

Socks is at the Whity-White waiting for Soul to appear. He look at his watch before sighing "I hope he didn't forget about our date" "Socks" Socks turn around to see Soul running towards him. He's wearing a white t-shirt, grey sweater, brown pants, white sneakers and black headband. Soul stop next to Socks trying to catch his breath before he smile "hey Socks am I late?" "no you're right on time" Socks reach his hand out to Soul who blush before he took his hand into Socks' hand

Socks lead Soul inside the store "so Soul ready to taste these wonderful goodness because these sweets are heavenly good" Socks said making Soul giggle "sure besides I like to try new things" Soul smiled as they prepare to order some sweets to take with them on their date

* * *

At the Church, the angels and ghosts came back from whatever they were doing "man those guys are very lucky" Panty said humorously "but he's just a plumber" Stocking said "yeah true and my pipes are clean" Panty said making Scarf and Kimono laugh at her joke. Socks scoffed before speaking "how long have you waited to use that joke huh Panty?" "forever I guess if you know what I mean" Panty said as they talk

Gaterbelt stare at them angrily "what you mean you failed and you didn't caught one simple ghost" he growled while they ignored him "oh god give the strength let's just fucking eat" he said

"Ah Gater that was good" Boxer said before burping "yeah you're curry was delicious" Stocking said "ha that because it's black baby you'll never go back" Gaterbelt said "for dessert let's have some chocolate or something good" Socks said. Kimono roll her eyes before she walked upstairs to the bathroom "yeah you say what you want Mister Socks while I'll take a shit" she said before she slam the door and walked to the bathroom door and opening it before she heard Stocking's voice "don't let the toilet eat you darling" Stocking said playfully

Kimono turn around before she yelled "fuck off girlfriend" she said before slamming the door. Inside the bathroom, Kimono is sitting on the toilet with her kimono lift up while listening to the conversation "maybe we should get those chocolate bums from the meadow muffin bakery" Socks said "yeah their gooey sticky flavor tingle my tongue" Stocking said while Kimono shook her head "how they eat that much sweets without getting fat is beyond me" Kimono said in displeasure

Kimono took a load into the toilet before she sigh. Suddenly a strange noise came from the toilet startling Kimono as she look around. She gasp when the toilet made those noise again as she grasp on the seat. Kimono sits still as the toilet made a boom sound and did it again making her blink as it settled down. Kimono begin to relax before suddenly she is sucked into the toilet as she struggled with all her strength "AAAAAH SCARF, PANTY, BOXER, SOCKS, STOCKING HELP ME" Kimono yelled

Scarf left eye twitch before he yell "SHUT UP KIMONO I KNOW YOU'RE TRYING TO TRICK ME AGAIN AND BESIDES I DON'T TALK TO PEOPLE WHEN THEY IN THE BATHROOM IS DISGUSTING" Kimono with her upper body in the toilet is still struggling as she listen to her brother's words "I HOPE YOU SHIT OUT YOUR GUTS THEN MAYBE I'LL HELP YOU" Scarf laugh evilly while Kimono is sucked down in the toilet. A punching sound was heard while a monster-like noise is groaning in pain before it stop completely

A gurgle sound was heard before Kimono came out from the toilet along with brown goop. It flooded the bathroom and the upper floor before it level down. Kimono walked among the goop while she's covered in one as she narrow her eyes in distaste "oh I get it now...you sick bitch" she mumble "you get what sis?" Scarf said as he's with the angels and priest

They sniff the air and vomit on the floor while Kimono glare at the wall "I totally get it now" "I don't get it" Stocking said before the group vomit. Stocking eat her cake and look at Kimono who is still glaring at the wall

* * *

Suddenly brown poop came out from the ground like geysers from all over the city before it created a big ghost shape like poop.'hey what is that?" "look like an ice cream that smell like poop" "I want some yummy" the crowd said before they sniff the air and vomit before being covered in shit. The police came to the scene and point their guns to the ghost "freeze shit stain" the cop said before all of them vomit from the smell **"shit for dodo"** the ghost said before he attacked covering the cops in shit

"Holy shit how the fuck are we going to fix this mess?" the cop said before Gaterbelt clear his throat "oh sorry priest man but what are we going to do?" "nothing you're staring into a brown eyes of a ghost" Gaterbelt said making the cop gasp in shock "this ghost is from the plumbers who suffocate from foul smell clog-up toilets and manifest itself from its negative effects into a poop disgusting form" he said while the cops became gross out. One of the cops vomit at Gaterbelt who dodge it by leaning back

"Man that's disgusting" "suck it up man matter of fact don't" "I feel another hurl is about to come in" "please sir don't tell me prays are going to help us" Gaterbelt scoffed before speaking "prays aren't going to help us the hell with prays we got angels and their holy ghost friends Socks, Stocking, Panty, Boxer, Scarf, Kimono you're up" he said the angels and ghost walked up to the evil ghost "you mean those two blond kids who look like whores" "and those two kids with weird hair who had daddy issues" "don't forget that boy who look like a biker dude with that girl covered in shit" the cops said as they stop in front of the ghost

"It time to flush the toilet" Panty said "number 1 that was cheesy and number 2 Kimono smell like shit" Stocking said making Kimono growl "okay listen up how about Panty buy that cake from the bakery and you won't say another fucking word" "as long the one I'm saying right now doesn't count I'm in" Stocking said while Panty stare at Kimono in shock "are you serious" "look you in or not Panty" Kimono spat "fine I'm in" "good now let's fuck this fucking thing for fucking covering me in shit okay you can replied for that" Kimono said

Stocking smirk at Kimono "let's rock" "Scarf, Kimono kick his ass" Socks said. Scarf and Kimono smirk maliciously before they transform into their ghost form. Kimono shook the shit from her fur before she attacked the ghost with her brother breathing fire. The ghost scream in pain as the fox ghosts tried to weaken him **"now guys"** Scarf said "right let's rock" they said in unison as they transform

** *FLY AWAY THEME SONG***

** O PITIFUL SHADOW LOST IN THE DARKNESS, O EVIL SPIRIT BORN THOSE DRIFTING BETWEEN HEAVEN AND EARTH**

** MAY THE THUNDEROUS POWER FROM THE GARMENTS OF THESE HOLY, DELICATE MAIDENS/GUARDIANS**

** STRIKE DOWN UPON YOU WITH GREAT VENGEANCE AND FURIOUS ANGER, SHATTERING YOUR LOATHSOME IMPURITY**

** AND RETURNING YOU FROM WHENCE YOU CAME**

** REPENT MOTHERFUCKER**

Panty and Boxer spin their garment around before it turn into a gun as they shot at the ghost causing it to have bullet holes. Stocking and Socks slide their hand against their garment before it turn into a sword before they slice at the ghost causing it to have marks **"oh shit" **the ghost said before it exploded into smithereens. The citizen cheer for joy as the angels and ghosts were back to normal before a coin fall in front of them. Gaterbelt pick up the coin "good job angels you got yourself a coin" "just one coin" Boxer said "yeah now stop bitching" Gaterbelt said

Soon the bell is gong "the bell had rung as ghost had vanquish at least I think that had rung" Gaterbelt said before the bell stop "now it tiem for you buy me that cake I need my sweets stat" Stocking said "yeah yeah look I have my own dessert too" Panty said holding on the cop who is blushing "wow miss you're angel" he said while Scarf and Kimono roll their eyes "lame" "hey back off of her guys" Boxer said "why it funny" Socks said "now when we get home I think there a punishment for you" Gaterbelt said "really? are we going to use bondage" Stocking asked "now why the hell would I do that" Gaterbelt said

Scarf look at Socks "hey how was your date with Soul?" he whispered. Socks glance at Scarf before he smiled "just wonderful" he said as they walked home. The people watch the heroes walking away before one man got hit by shit. The city was zoom out showing the end of the day

* * *

**AC: hey guys I have finish the chapter for this awesome story so what you think**

**All: nice AC**

**Dark AC: COOLIEO**

**AC: thanks now review and I'll update will soon and before I go the Spartoi will appear again in chapter 3**

**Dark AC: yep and we'll tell you the pairings okay**

**AC: yep so bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**All: bye**


End file.
